Boku no Mushoku-Chou (My Colorless Butterfly)
by Naka Kumi
Summary: Colorless Butterfly, begitulah Kaito menyebut dirinya yang tak memiliki tujuan hidup. Ia bekerja secara berpindah pindah demi menemukan kenyamanan hidup. Sampai suatu malam setelah ia memilih keluar dari kerjaannya lagi, ia datang ke suatu bar dan bertemu dengan bartender misterius yang dapat mengerti perasaanya. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Kaito dan bartender itu?


**Rate** : T [T+ sebenernya!]

**Pairing** : Gakupo x Kaito Vocaloid

**Genre** : Shonen Ai

* * *

Aku hanyalah pemuda biasa..

Aku tak punya tujuan hidup,

Yang kulakukan hanya bekerja untuk menyambung hidup didunia ini sampai tiba waktunya aku mati..

Hidupku tak pernah terasa istimewa. Berpindah pindah pekerjaan demi mencari sesuatu yang berbeda. Namun rasanya masih kurang.. aku merasa kekurangan sesuatu.

Cinta? Masa bodoh dengan wanita. Mereka semua selalu berpikiran singkat. Memulai hubungan terlebih dulu, dan begitu saja mengakhiri hubungan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku tak merasa tak butuh cinta dari lawan jenisku. Hidup sendiri seperti ini, memang tidak merasakan beban, tetapi jujur saja aku kesepian.

_Hidupku berkelana bagai kupu-kupu, tetapi sayapku tak berwarna. Itulah kekuranganku.._

"Kaito! Mau sampai kapan kamu bengong begitu?! Cepat rapikan raknya!"

Senpaiku yang satu itu cerewet sekali. Mungkin ini hari terakhirku bekerja sebagai pegawai mini market di daerah ini. Setelah ini, mungkin aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain.

"Nyonya, aku mau mengundurkan diri.."

"Secepat itu? Kau baru saja seminggu bekerja disini. Kerjamu juga sangat baik, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin keluar? Senpai-senpaimu mengganggumu?"

Berbeda dengan senpaiku, bosku yang satu ini bisa dibilang ramah. Bahkan terlalu ramah.

Tante-tante yang satu ini sepertinya menjadikanku 'anak emas'-nya. Aku ingat ketika pertama kali ia langsung menerimaku begitu saja tanpa melihat surat-surat lamaran kerja yang kuserahkan padanya. Mungkin wajahku memberikan nilai positif dimatanya. Maaf saja, tapi kau bukan kebutuhanku. Ck, dasar wanita...

"Jadi kenapa, Kaito-kun?"

-kun? Apa dia bermaksud untuk menggodaku dengan sebutan itu?

"Ah, nggak. Apartemen tempatku tinggal terlalu jauh dengan lokasi tempat ini. Maka dari itu, aku ingin mencari tempat yang lebih dekat saja.."

"Terlalu jauh? Memang kau kemari menggunakan kendaraan apa?"

"Kereta, nyonya.."

"Kasihan. Biar supirku menjemputmu, ya! Kau tak perlu membayarnya. Aku ingin membantumu."

"Nggak! nggak perlu. Terimakasih."

"Kau yakin ingin keluar dari sini?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa menatap matanya. Aku rasa seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

Tante itu menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah kalau itu sudah keputusanmu."

Setelah kuterima uang yang seharusnya kuterima, aku segera meninggalkan mini market itu dari pintu belakang.

Udara dingin musim gugur begitu menusuk. Mantelku tak cukup untuk melindungi tubuhku ini. Mungkin aku harus membeli mantel baru. Musim dingin sebentar lagi tiba, biasanya harga mantel bisa naik dua kali lipat pada saat itu tiba.

Sigh~ aku memang tidak kekurangan uang sama sekali. uang hasil kerja berpindah-pindah yang kudapat selama ini tak pernah kugunakan untuk hal-hal lain selain membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari dan membayar uang sewa apartemen. Sudah kubilang, hidupku biasa-biasa saja.

Kehidupan SMAku telah berakhir 3 tahun lalu. aku malas melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. Nilai-nilaiku memang bagus. Hanya saja aku tak punya tujuan hidup. Aku ingin menjadi apa, apa cita-citaku, apa yang ingin kulakukan dimasa depan kelak aku tak tahu.

Aku memisahkan diri dari kedua orangtuaku yang telah berpisah terlebih dahulu. Tinggal bersama seorang ayah sama sekali tidak memberikanku kenyamanan. Aku tak pernah merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang ibu semenjak kelas 5 SD. Ibuku pergi entah kemana, aku tak tahu. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang tak kuketahui..

Langit malam ini terlihat begitu indah. Terlihat beberapa pemuda bergerombol sedang berjalan bersama. mungkin mereka akan mengunjugi suatu tempat.

Masih pukul 8. Aku sudah dewasa ini. Aku pasti boleh bermain sampai larut malam..

Pemuda itu masuk kedalam suatu bar. Bar itu terlihat sangat klasik. Berbeda dengan bar-bar yang ada. Aku tak menyangka aku telah berjalan sejauh ini. Kalaupun aku kembali, pasti larut malam aku akan sampai disana.

Dan ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, mengunjungi sebuah bar. Cahaya lampu remang-remang menghiasi seluruh isi ruangan ini. Awalnya aku ragu untuk masuk kemari. Aku hanya tahu, _image_ sebuah bar selalu dianggap miring oleh masyarakat sekitar. Namun rasanya untuk saat ini, aku rasa kabar miring itu salah. Bar ini lebih cocok dianggap sebagai kafe malam.

Musik jazz yang diputar terdengar begitu merdu. Beberapa orang duduk di sofa dengan santai. Tidak dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri ataupun sedang bermain dengan para wanita. Tidak.. tak kulihat hal seperti itu disini. Aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja..

"Selamat malam, tuan! Mau pesan apa?"

Seorang bartender tinggi berambut ungu bermata biru menyapaku ramah. Terulis name-tag "Gakupo" disematkan didadanya dengan sangat rapi.

"Apa saja. Asal jangan yang mengandung alkohol."

"Bagaimana dengan cooktail buah?"

"H'em.. itupun tak apa."

Setelah mendengar pesananku, bartender bernama Gakupo itu segera menyiapkan pesananku. Lalu tak lama ia kembali dengan segelas cooktail buah yang terlihat menyegarkan dengan bendera kuning kecil sebagai _garnish _disisinya.

"Silahkan, tuan.."

Aku menatap cooktail buah itu sejenak. Lalu mengambil bendera mungil itu. Tertulis _"Get well soon"._

"Permisi, apa maksudnya ini?"

Aku merasa ada yang ganjil disini. Bagaimana bartender itu bisa tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang?

"_Get well soon_, tuan! Semoga suasana hati tuan cepat membaik."

Ia berkata seperti itu dengan senyumannya yang terlihat sangat elegan. Dia mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa bahagia. Ada orang lain yang bisa mengerti perasaanku saat ini. Semoga saja bukan hanya dia..

Setelah tersenyum kepadaku, ia permisi dari hadapanku. Dan keluar dari meja bar mendekati sebuah piano hitam.

"Ini sebuah persembahan khusus dariku untuk seseorang yang suasana hatinya sedang buruk."

Ucapnya, lalu ia melempar pandangan kepadaku. Mungkin maksudnya, lagu itu memang untukku.

Beruntung sekali aku datang kemari. Aku seperti mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari bartender yang bernama Gakupo itu. Seandainya aku bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh..

Bisa! Aku harus jadi pegawai di bar ini!

Sudah 3 hari aku bekerja di bar ini. Aku berhasil diterima bekerja disini. Namun tujuanku kemari belum terwujud. Entah kenapa, bartender bernama Gakupo itu tidak dapat kutemukan dengan mudah disini. Aku sudah mengeceknya di jadwal para pekerja, namun tak ada pekerja yang bernama Gakupo..

Dia dimana?

Aku memang bukan bekerja sebagai bartender seperti yang ia lakukan. Aku bekerja sebagai pengantar pesanan ke pengunjung. Tapi aku tak bisa menemukan bartender yang kucari itu. Bartender tinggi berambut ungu dan sepertinya, dia juga seorang pianist. Apa mungkin dia pindah ke negara lain dan menekuni profesinya sebagai pianist?

Ini sudah malam ke 5 aku bekerja disini. Aku sudah mulai merasa bosan dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Apa yang kuharapkan tak kunjung datang. Bahkan sepertinya, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia akan kembali. Ingat kejadian pukul 7 malam tadi, ketika aku berusaha menanyakan keberadaanya kepada pegawai lain untuk memastikan kembali. Tapi mereka bilang, kalau bar ini tak pernah memiliki bartender yang bernama Gakupo.

"Kaito, bisa kau buang sampah ini keseberang?"

Tanya seseorang yang memberikanku perintah untuk segera kukerjakan. Selama aku masih memakai seragam bar ini, aku tak mungkin dapat menolak.

"Baik. Letakkan saja disana. Kulakukan setelah gelas terakhir selesai kubersihkan."

Seusai mencuci gelas-gelas di dapur, aku segera keluar menuju pembuangan sampah yang terletak di seberang bar. Aku keluar menggunakan pintu samping. Dari arah kanan seberang jalan, aku melihat segerombolan om-om yang sepertinya dalam keadaan mabuk. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat 13 menit. Wajar saja kalau pemabuk muncul pada saat seperti ini. Bukan urusanku. Aku juga tak ingin berurusan dengan mereka. aku harus segera kembali ke bar secepatnya.

"Oyy! Ada maaaann...usia!"

"Arrrreeee~ masih muuuddaa! Apa dia seorang peeellajjjaaar?"

Sial, sepertinya mereka melihatku.

"Hallo, dik!"

Salah satu om-om tua itu mendekatiku. Ia merangkulku. Dari mulutnya, tercium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat. Bahaya..

"Hallo adik keciiiiiiiil yang maaaanis~ mau maain samaa ooomm? Omm bayaaar mau, yaaaa~~~"

Sialan, aku disamakan dengan _shoufu! _Atau mungkin mereka memang _douseiaisha_?Aku harus kabur dari mereka!

"Nggak. aku masih ada pekerjaan. Permisi.."

Aku berusaha untuk menghindar, namun rasanya ini bukan hari keberuntunganku. Om itu menarik tanganku kasar. Om yang lain memelukku dari belakang. Ia menggendongku menjauh dari bar.

"Hentikan! Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Aku berusaha untuk memberontak. Namun sepertinya usahaku tak berhasil. Tenaga orang tak sadarkan diri terutama ketika sedang mabuk memang tak ada duanya.

Ini bukan saatnya memuji! Aku harus pergi dari mereka!

Kugigit tangan om gila yang menggendongku. Ia merintih kesakitan dan melepasku. Memang! Taringku memang cukup tajam. Cih, darahnya tertelan. Aku harus kabur!

"KEMBALI KAU BOCAH!"

"KEJAR DIAAA!"

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku harus menjauh dari bar. Aku tahu mereka akan mengejarku kemana aku akan berlari.

Aku berlari tanpa arah hingga sampai disebuah taman kota. Mungkin aku bisa bersembunyi disemak-semak!

Ck! Sialan! Kakiku tersandung! Tubuhku terjatuh di bak pasir tempat anak-anak biasa bermain! Aku harus cepat bersembunyi!

Ah?! Kakiku.. sakit sekali!

"Ketemu kau tikus keciiiiill~~~"

"Pussy pussy pussy~~ kemari nak! Kami hanya ingin bermain denganmu!"

"Sebentaaaaaar sajaaaa~~~"

Mereka menemukanku. Tampang mereka menjijikkan. Wajah mereka terlihat seperti haus akan sesuatu. Mereka mungkin akan menghabiskanku disini. Aku mungkin akan mati, tak lama setelah ini.

Dalam kondisi kaki yang terasa sangat sakit sekali, aku mencoba mundur perlahan-lahan. Aku juga tak ingin mati dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dihabiskan oleh para _douseiaisha_.

Dari arah kejauhan, terlihat bayangan seseorang berdiri. Ia menggenggam sebongkah batu yang cukup besar. Sepertinya ia berniat menolongku. Aku melihat bayangan itu melempar batu itu kearah mereka-yang-menggangguku dan tepat sasaran. Salah satu kepala dari mereka terkena lemparan itu.

"SIALAAAN!"

Mereka berhenti menyerangku dan berbalik menyerang orang yang menolongku itu. Aku tak bisa berlari. Aku juga tak ingin berteriak. Tapi setidaknya semoga orang itu selamat!

Kejadian aneh terjadi kemudian. Mereka yang menyerang orang yang menolongku itu berhenti sejenak dihadapannya. Tanpa melakukan aksi apapun, mereka segera kabur menghindar.

"GACKPOID!"

Begitulah teriakan mereka setelah mereka berhadapan dengan sang penyelamatku. Tapi, siapa Gackpoid? Apa dia orang berbahaya? Sehingga om om gay itu berlari ketakutan..

Aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi aku tahu, orang itu mendekatiku perlahan. Ia tak berlari. Ia tak seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan seseorang.

Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas ketika tubuhnya terkena cahaya dari lampu taman yang tak jauh dari tempatku terjatuh. Seseorang pemuda dengan mantel coklat, bercelana jeans panjang,berkacamata hitam, dan mengenakan topi. Rambutnya panjang tergerai indah dengan warna ungu yang bersinar. Ungu..

"Gakupo..."

Itulah kata-kata yang pertama terlontar olehku. Pemuda yang mendekatiku itu mengingatkanku pada sosok yang selama ini kucari. Sosok yang mengerti perasaanku saat itu, dimalam itu. Sosok yang pertama kali membuatku bahagia setelah sekian lama tak kurasakan.

"Kamu..."

Ucapnya dengan nada yang sepertinya sudah tak asing lagi ditelingaku. Dia memang Gakupo yang beberapa malam yang lalu kutemui di bar itu.

"Gakupo... Gakupo... akhirnya..."

"Kamu.. siapa?"

_Nani_?! Menghancurkan suasana saja!

"_Iie_."

Aku mencoba beranjak berdiri sendiri. Perkataannya tadi membuatku kehilangan seluruh harapanku yang selama ini membuatku semangat mejalani hidup. Tak apa, ini memberikanku pelajaran. Aku tak boleh dengan mudah percaya dengan orang baru saja kukenal.

Bodohnya diriku, bodohnya diriku.. AH!

"Hati-hati!"

Tangan Gakupo melingkar ditubuhku. Ia menangkapku ketika aku hendak terjatuh. Wajah kami bertatapan. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas meski warna biru matanya terhalang oleh kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan itu. Aku yakin dia memang Gakupo yang kutemui diwaktu silam.

Rasa sakit kakiku tak kurasakan selama memandang wajahnya. seolah aku tak ingin berpaling darinya. Aku ingin bersamanya, dia menolongku. Dia selalu menolongku. Itulah mengapa aku begitu mempercayainya meski baru pertama kali bertemu saat itu.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, tu-an?"

Tuan? Apa dia sengaja memanggilku seperti itu? Apa dia ingat padaku?

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?"

Aku menggeleng. Bukan berarti aku ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi aku memang tak bisa berdiri. Kakiku sakit sekali!

Gakupo yang sekarang aku mengenalnya Gackpoid ini tiba-tiba merangkulkan tangannya pada bahuku. Ia pun merangkulkan tanganku dibahunya.

"Ayo ke apartemenku. Tak jauh dari sini."

"Ah! Nggak, nggak perlu."

"Apartemen tempatmu tinggal pasti jauh dari sini. Ditempatku tak ada siapa-siapa. Aku tinggal sendiri."

Ia tersenyum seraya memulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Bertumpulah padaku. Tuan tak perlu takut padaku. Aku memang ingin membantu tuan."

Senyumnya kembali memancar.

Perlakuannya begitu istimewa. Sama seperti dulu. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja. Tak peduli aku ini pemuda atau apa, aku tak tahan dengan perlakuan manisnya padaku. ia begitu mengerti aku meski aku sedikit bicara.

"Tuan kenapa menangis? Bukan karena kaki tuan yang sakit, bukan?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Cukup!

"Gakupo! Aku yakin kau ini Gakupo! Permainan apa yang sedang kau buat ini? Sampai kapan kau akan mempermainkanku?"

Aku terisak seperti seorang gadis yang sakit hati. Sungguh memalukan. Sangat memalukan! Dan lagi kata-kataku yang terdengar begitu.. ugh!

Pemuda bernama Gackpoid itu kini berdiri dihadapanku. Ia memegang kedua pundakku, meyakinkan kalau aku tak boleh terjatuh. Lalu tangan kanannya meraih daguku. Sebuah kecupan manis dibibirku darinya yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Begitu sadar, akupun terpesona!

"Apa yang–"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, tuanku.."

"BODOH! KAU INI BENAR-BENAR BODOH!"

"Justru bukan sebaliknya? Kau yang bodoh. Aku menunggu reaksimu. Ternyata nihil!"

"Kau keterlaluan. Menyalahkan orang lain!"

"Maafkan aku tuanku."

Ia tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang hanya untukku seorang.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kaito. Panggil aku Kaito."

"Baiklah, _my colorless butterfly_, Kaito~"

Tung..tunggu! darimana dia tahu?!

Sebelum kutanyakan hal itu, kecupan kedua mendarat kembali dibibirku. Seseorang yang tak pernah kukenal sebelumnya, Aku menyukaimu.. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan takdir yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh logika...

**OWARI**

* * *

**Omake!**

**Yattatta! **

**Inilah cerita gaje nan ajaib yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disela-sela sedang mengerjakan FF horror yang sepertinya gaje pula #plak**

**Oke oke! Ini ****_omake _****yang sengaja kubuat buat nambah nambah bagian yang rumpang dari cerita gaje diatas~ trattatta! E-n-joy~**

Tak disangka, perjalanan ke apartemen milik Gakupo terasa begitu lama. Entah karena Gakupo yang harus menyamakan langkahnya dengan kura-kura yang dupungutnya itu [baca: Kaito] atau memang lokasinya yang agak jauh. Mungkin memang karena kedua faktor itulah, yang membuat mereka berjalan begitu lama.

Singkat cerita, mereka telah sampai didepan apartemen mewah yang sama sekali tak Kaito sangka. Ternyata kekasih barunya itu adalah orang kaya. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya. Namun itulah kenyataan.

"Gakku, aku tak menyangka kau tinggal disini? Sebenarnya kau ini bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Kaito yang merasa keheranan dengan kekasih berambut ungunya itu.

"Kau sama sekali nggak tahu?" Gakupo membuka kunci apartemennya dan merangkul Kaito untuk berjalan. "Ayo masuk."

"Woah!" Kaito terpesona untuk kedua kalinya. Apartemen kekasihnya itu memang apartemen mewah. Bahkan bisa dikata, sangat mewah!

"Duduklah. _By the way, _Kaito.. apa kau bekerja di bar itu?" tanya Gakupo melirik kearah seragam yang Kaito kenakan seraya membantunya duduk disofa empuknya.

"Begitulah."

"Sampai segitunya kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Berhenti menggodaku!" Pipi Kaito merah padam. Ia sangat malu.

"Jujur saja, aku nggak bekerja disana."

"Apa?!"

"Ya. Waktu itu aku kesana sebagai bintang tamu."

"Bintang tamu?!"

"Jangan bilang kau nggak mengenalku?!"

"Memangnya kau ini siapa, Gakupo? Gackpoid?"

"Aku memang Gackpoid!"

"Siapa Gackpoid? Kau itu Gakupo!" jawab Kaito ngotot.

"Kaito.. kau nggak punya televisi dirumah?"

"Mana pernah aku punya barang seperti itu di apartemenku? Aku nggak butuh itu!"

Gakupo menyerah. Dia ternyata tidak tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kemudian ia menyalakan Televisi dan memutar sebuah CD musik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan mengganggu tetangga sebelah!"

"Diam dan tonton itu!" tutur Gakupo sedikit jengkel.

Kaito menonton CD yang diputar oleh Gakupo. Ternyata itu adalah kumpulan MV. Dari situlah ia sadar, bahwa Gakupo alias Gackpoid adalah seorang pianist sekaligus penyanyi terkenal.

"Akk..kka..kka..aakk..." Kaito tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Kau orang terkenal.."

"Baru sadar sekarang, tuan?"

"Lalu... bagaimana ini jadinya?" Kaito mulai khawatir. Ia ketakutan akan kedepannya. Mungkin saja akan dengan mudah datang media massa yang mungkin memampangkan namanya di majalah ataupun yang lainnya tentang _hubungan gelapnya_ dengan seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Gackpoid!

"Bagaimana jadinya? Aku memilihmu karena aku sanggup menerima resikonya! Kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu." Gakupo tersenyum. "Kaito..."

"A..ngh?" sahut Kaito masih merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Aku menyukaimu~"

Strike! Gakupo membuat pipi Kaito kembali merah padam.

**Omake [END]**


End file.
